narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Naruto and Sasuke
Synopsis Sasuke channels the sealed tailed beasts' chakra into his Susanoo. Kurama marvels at how similar and different Sasuke is from Hagoromo, and warns Naruto not to let his guard down. Sasuke's enhanced Susanoo takes shape, and Naruto creates shadow clones, all of them in Tailed Beast Mode. Sasuke derides Naruto for using it, seeing it as a cover for Naruto's loneliness. Sasuke sends a couple of the clones crashing down, while cutting down limbs from others. Naruto manages to immobilise Susanoo for a moment, but his attacks do nothing against it. Naruto and Sasuke take the fight above the clouds. Sasuke uses lightning arrows against Naruto's Tailed Beast Balls, creating massive explosions. As Sasuke prepares his next arrow, a previously downed Kurama shadow clone disperses, sending Naruto a massive amount of natural energy. Naruto merges the remaining Kurama shadow clones into a single, multi-armed, multi-faced avatar, creating a massive Rasenshuriken and Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken. Naruto reiterates his desire of beating Sasuke fair and square, though not the current Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke's attacks clash, causing a titanic explosion. The two crash down in a heavily damaged Valley of the End, exhausted. Seeing Naruto still alive, Sasuke uses Amaterasu. Naruto blocks it, coating himself in Kurama's chakra, and throws it aside. Naruto lands a few hits, and after Sasuke lands one himself, he paralyses Naruto's clones with electrified shuriken. Sasuke thinks he's hit the real Naruto with Chidori, but the real one hits him from the side. Sasuke doesn't have enough chakra to maintain Chidori, and Naruto stumbles with his Rasengan. Sasuke gets on top of Naruto and begins punching him. Naruto pulls him closer and headbutts him. The two continue landing hits on each other. Sakura wakes up, just remembering Sasuke and Naruto sparring in the Academy. It's dusk, and Sakura asks Kakashi where Naruto and Sasuke are. Kakashi tells her they're fighting. Naruto and Sasuke keep fighting, barely able to stand, or even land hits on one another. Kurama manages to mould some chakra, but Sasuke absorbs it with the Rinnegan. Sasuke uses it to attack with Chidori, but Naruto uppercuts him at the last moment, sending him back. Sasuke tells Naruto to let him kill him, but Naruto refuses. Kurama notices Sasuke's Kagutsuchi-infused Chidori. Kurama fist-bumps Naruto, giving him the last of its chakra, and thinks back to Naruto's resolve in saving Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke clash, the explosion of their attacks destroying what little is left from the Valley of the End. Trivia * The hands helping to form Naruto's final Rasengan, in order, are: Jiraiya; Minato Namikaze; Kushina Uzumaki; Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chōji Akimichi; Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyūga, and Shino Aburame; Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji Hyūga, and Might Guy; Killer B, Gaara, Tsunade, Mei Terumī, A (Fourth Raikage), and Ōnoki; Iruka Umino, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and Konohamaru Sarutobi; Sai and Yamato; Obito Uchiha; Kakashi Hatake; and Sakura Haruno. In addition, Itachi Uchiha's hand can be briefly seen on Sasuke's final Chidori. * There are some animation errors in this episode: ** There is a moment where Six Paths Yang Power mark can be seen on Naruto's right hand despite the fact it vanished earlier, after the use of Six Paths — Chibaku Tensei on Kaguya. ** Kakashi is briefly seen wearing a Konohagakure forehead protector instead of its Allied Shinobi Forces version. ** In one scene, Naruto was depicted without his whisker markings on the face. Credits